Invisible
by klein Eli
Summary: [complete] So was soll ich sagen? Eine kleine Story von mir über mein liebstes Pairing Draco und Ginny! Alle beide sind allein und spüren etwas Seltsames! Schu? Wollt ihr mehr wissen? Dann lest einfach! lol
1. Der Anfang

_So da bin ich ma wieder mit etwas Kleinem als Mitbringsel! Eigentlich sollte es ein one.shot werden aber da ich das net so ordentlich hinbekomm splittere ich es in zwei Teile auf!_

_So die Rechte gehören wie immer Rowling und all den anderen, und idee hab ich mir aus dem Video von Placebos "specail needs" mal ausgeliehen!_

_würd mich über rewievs freuen denn ansonsten weiß ich ja net ob es was bringt wenn ich den zweiten teil hoch lade!_

_genug geschwafelt hier kommt mein zu lang geratener one-shot!_

ooOoo

Invisible

Samstag, verregnet aber trotzdem gefeiert. Gelächter und Stimmengewirr ist bis in die Schlafsäle zu hören. Man kann ihnen nur entkommen wenn man eine kleine Zauber- Barriere um den Saal legt, in welchen man sich befindet.

Eine voll bepackte Tafel mit Essen steht im Griffindor- Gemeinschaftsraum und überall sind Flaschen mit Kürbis-Saft oder Butterbier oder anderen Getränken zu finden, von denen sich jeder zur Genüge nimmt. Der Quittich- Pokalsieg wird lautstark bei den Griffindors gefeiert, selbst McGonagall kann nichts dagegen sagen. Sie selbst hat ja bei den schnellen und kurzfristigen Vorbereitungen mitgeholfen. Nicht einmal der Regen, welcher gegen die Fenster schlägt, kann die Stimmung trüben. Im Gemeinschaftsraum kann man jeden antreffen. In der einen Ecke wird Harry, wie schon viele Male zuvor, bejubelt und gefeiert, in der Mitte des Raumes steht die Tafel, an der Fred und George die Bowle mit einem feinen giftgrünen Pulver bearbeiteten und in einer kleinen, ruhigen Ecke gesteht Ron Hermine seine Liebe, da er eine Wette mit Harry verloren hat, denn hätten die Griffindors verloren, so hätte Harry seine Liebe für Cho gestehen müssen.

Hanna, die mit angesehen hat wie Neville ein Glas Bowle getrunken und sich darauf hin pink gefärbt hat und jetzt wie ein Schwein grunzend durch den Raum rennt, hält sich lachend den Bauch und geht mühselig die Treppen hoch, zum Schlafsaal der Sechsklässlerinnen. Hanna ist, genau wie Ginny, ein Jahr unter Harry, und teilt sich mit der jüngsten Weasley und drei anderen Mädchen den Schlafsaal. Als das braunhaarige Mädchen die Tür zum Saal öffnet, durchbrach sie Barriere und fing sich sofort einen genervten Blick von Ginny ein, welche auf dem Fußende ihren Bettes sitzt, mit dem Rücken zur Tür, eigentlich in ein Buch versunken, sich aber jetzt umdrehend, damit sie sieht, wer sie stört.

„Hey, schau doch nicht gleich so böse!", kommt es abwehrend von Hanna, „Wollte nur schnell fragen, ob du nicht vielleicht doch Lust hast mit nach unten zu kommen!"

„Nein, danke! Ich glaub, das hab ich schon so vor anderthalb Stunden gesagt, oder? Amüsier du dich ruhig! Ich les hier etwas über Zaubertränke und versuch dabei ein bisschen zu lernen."

„Ist ja ok! Soll ich dir vielleicht etwas zu essen oder zu trinken hoch bringen?"

„Ne, brauchst du nicht machen. Ich hol mir dann schon was. Aber könntest du vielleicht den andern drei Mädels sagen, dass ich, wenn es geht, nicht all zu oft gestört werde? Es ist ja total lieb von euch, das ihr euch um mich kümmert, aber ich muss echt was für Zaubertränke tun, ansonsten verhau ich noch die Prüfung."

Bevor Hanna die Tür zuschlug, antwortete sie noch ein „Geht klar!", und als sie wie dann auf der Treppe vor der verschlossenen Tür steht, spricht sie zwei Zauber. Den einen um den Lärm zu dämmen und den anderen um andere davon abzuhalten einfach in das Zimmer zu gehen. Mit großem Interesse, warum denn da unten wieder so laut gelacht wurde, verschwindet sie die Treppe hinunter.

Wieder ist sie allein. Ginny ist es gewohnt für sich zu leben, zu arbeiten und sich allein wohl zu fühlen, so gut es halt geht. Wenn sie so verlassen in diesem großen Schlafsaal saß, mit einem Buch im Schoß und einfach nur den Lernstoff vor Augen, ging es ihr gut, denn sie dachte nicht daran wie sehr das Loslassen von Harry weh getan hat oder das Ron nur noch Augen für Hermine hatte und seine Kleine, einzige Schwester kaum noch beachtete. Sie dachte nicht an all die Mädchen in ihrem Jahrgang, welche Klamotten und Jungs und Make-up sahen und nicht die Falschheit dieses Schlosses, dieses Friedens und dieser Welt. Voldemort mag erst ein mal zurück geschlagen wurden sein und viele seiner Gefolgsleute saßen in Azkaban, aber dennoch war die Welt erschöpft, ihre Wunden noch nicht verheilt und nach einem weiteren Angriff würde sie wohl zusammen brechen. Wie lang ist es wohl her, als wir alle so richtig das letzte Mal gelacht haben, denkt sie sich und bemerkt, das ihr Rügen vom krummen Dasitzen schon ganz wehtat. Schnell schaut Ginny sich um, sieht am Kopfanfang ihres Bettes zwei große Kissen liegen und kurzerhand beugt sie sich vor um nach einem der beiden Kissen zu greifen. Doch mitten in der Luft, nahe ihrer Kissen, spürt sie einen Widerstand, warm und weich, aber da ist nichts anderes in ihrem Bett außer Ginny selbst.

Es brennen nur ein paar Kerzen in den Slytherin- Kerkern. Jeder war in seinem Zimmer, zu deprimiert um sich Gesellschaft zu wünschen. Die Niederlage gegen Griffindor war zu groß gewesen um das jetzt ein Gespräch oder derartiges aus den Gemächern der Slytherins hören zu können.

Draco sitzt am Kopfanfang seines Bettes, sein Gesicht vom Kerzenlicht etwas verzogen. Für ihn als Nacht-Mensch ist es noch früh am Abend, aber dennoch hatte er sich schon seine Schlafsachen, eine Satin- Boxershort und ein normales, ärmellosen Shirt, angezogen. Da wird wohl ein kleiner Schlaf- Zauber sein übriges heut Abend tun denkt sich Draco, und erinnert sich missmutig an die Niederlage vor zwei Stunden. Bald ist er aus dieser Gottverfluchten Schule raus. Kein Potter, kein Dumbledore, und sein Vater sitzt in Azkaban. Mit ein bisschen Geld wird er sich irgendwo anders sein eigenes Leben aufbauen. Und das in weniger als zwei Monaten.

Draco will sich gerade eben zu seinem Zauberstab hinüber beugen, als er etwas komischen an seiner nackten Schulter spürt. Aber es geht nicht weg! Weich und vorsichtig fühlt er diesen Reiz auf seiner Haut, kann ihn aber nirgends zuordnen. Und es fühlt sich verdammt gut an. Als der Blonde auf seine Schulter sieht, nimmt er Vertiefungen auf seiner Haut wahr, so groß wie Fingerkuppen. Es fängt an ihn zu kitzeln und so bewegt er reflexartig seine Schulter weg mit dem Ergebnis, das beides, die Berührung und dieses gute Gefühl, verschwunden ist. Draco runzelt die Stirn und schiebt seine Schulter, auf welche er noch das Kribbeln fühlt, etwas weiter vor und da ist es wieder. Er stößt gegen etwas aber da ist nichts anderes in seinem Bett außer Draco selbst.

Ginny kauert auf ihren Knien im Bett und stützt sich mit einer Hand auf. Die andere hängt scheinbar in der Luft. Etwas ist gegen ihre Hand gestoßen und sie weiß nicht, was es ist oder wo es her kommt. Vorsichtig streckt sie ihre Finger aus um mehr zu fühlen. Am Anfang nehmen nur ihre Fingerspitzen dieses Gefühl wahr, aber als sie ihre Hand ein wenig weiter bewegt spürt die Rothaarige unter ihrer ganzen Handfläche etwas weiches und zur gleichen Zeit straffes! Ginny lässt sie wandern und versucht wachsam eine Form unter ihrer Hand fest zu stellen. Spontan forscht sie mit ihren Fingernägeln weiter und es fühlt sich wie Haut unter ihnen an. Ist das ein Körper, gar ein Hals, welchen sie hinauf gleitet? Und da, als würde sie ihrem Bruder ans Kinn fassen. Ginny hält dieses unsichtbare, fremde Kinn sanft zwischen Zeigefinger und Daumen. Langsam streicht sie mit ihrem Daumen auf dem Kinn entlang und dann, aus dem Nichts heraus, ist da etwas zartes, kaltes. Nochmals fährt sie über die Stelle und ist sich dann ganz sicher. Es sind Lippen, es ist ein Kinn und da ist jemand unter ihr. Fasziniert von der Tatsache, einen unsichtbaren Menschen unter sich zu haben und diesen jetzt fühlen zu können, richtet sich Ginny auf und umfasst das Gesicht mit beiden Händen. Ein wenig zu hart fühlt es sich unter Ginnys Fingern an, um das es einem Mädchen gehören könnte.

Entspannt sitzt Draco in seinem Bett, die Füße von sich gestreckt. Man könnte denken, der Blonde döst vor sich hin, wären da nicht diese seltsamen Vertiefungen, welche seinen Hals hinauf fahren, seine Lippen eindellen und dann auf beiden Seiten seines Gesicht zu erkennen sind. Draco genießt die warmen, vorsichtigen Berührungen. Sie erinnern ihn an die Finger seiner Mutter, als sie ihm früher übers Gesicht gestrichen hat, kurz vor dem Gute- Nacht sagen. Das es Finger sind, welche ihn berühren, hat er zu dem Zeitpunkt mitbekommen, an dem die sanften, unsicheren Berührungen sich in behutsame, feine Kratzer umwandelten. So etwas konnten nur Finger sein, kleine und wachsame dazu. Seine Intuition sagt ihm, dass ein Mädchen über ihm ist. Das sie nun aber unsichtbar ist, scheint Draco sehr zu wundern. Die meisten Mädchen, welche mit ihm schlafen wollen, zeigen sich schon kurz nach den eintreten, sollten sie unsichtbar zu ihm gelangt sein. Warum wohl versteckte sich dieses nun hinter einem Unsichtbar- Zauber? Trug sie eventuell einen Unsichtbarkeit-Umhang? Das konnte er herausfinden und kurz entschlossen hebt es seine Hand hinauf, dahin, wo er den Oberarm vermutet. Langsam streckt er seine Finger aus, darauf vorbereitet auf Stoff zu treffen. Nackte, warme Haut nimmt er nur kurz wahr, denn anscheinend wird Draco von dem Mädchen nicht wahrgenommen oder sie sieht in nicht. Immerhin kennen ihre Finger keinen bestimmten Weg, bewegen sich nur bedächtig fort und es ist wohl Zufall dass sie vorhin nicht in seiner Nase gelandet sind! Ihr Schreck währt nur kurz, denn der Blonde spürt jetzt, kurz nach dem Zusammenzucken, an seinen Fingerspitzen wieder ihre nackte Haut. Etwas unsicher umfasst er den Oberarm mit seiner ganzen Handfläche, fährt ihn hinauf zur Schulter und lässt seine Hand dann an der Seite der Unsichtbaren vor ihm entlang nach unten gleiten, bis zu ihrer Hüfte. Zumindest denk Draco, dass es ihre Hüfte ist. Die unsichtbare Haut ist glatt, geschmeidig und ihre Arm und ihre Hüfte ist dünn. Draco bekommt das seltsame Gefühl, dieses Mädchen in den Arm zu nehmen und es zu beschützen. Mit einem leichten Kopfschütteln vertreibt er diesen Gedanken.

Mit der Stirn runzelnd nimmt Ginny ihre Hände von dem unsichtbaren Gesicht vor ihr, da dieses mit einer leichten Geste wohl ihre Finger abschütteln wollte. Die Rothaarige hält sich nicht länger auf den knien und lässt auf ihren Po fallen. Nur spürt sie keine Bettdecke unter sich, sonder etwas nacktes, anderes! So sitzt sie vor ihren Kopfkissen in der Luft, nur ihre Unterschenkel berühren ihr Bettzeug. Für einen Aussendstehenden sieht diese Stellung ziemlich anstrengend aus, immerhin kniet Ginny in einem spitzen Winkel.

Draco, welcher nun Gewicht auf seinen Oberschenkeln spürt, führt nun auch seine zweite Hand zur Hüfte. Mit deinen Händen fährt er die hinauf bis seine Daumen den Brustansatz spüren können und von da greift er nach hinten und streift den Rücken wieder hinab. An seinen Oberarmen, welche ungefähr bei der Hüfte sind, spürt er einen kurzen Hauch und so tastet er sich zu den Armen und Händen vor. Die Finger ineinander gegriffen, zieht er sie zu seinem Gesicht zurück, berührt mit ihnen zusammen seine Wangen und legt sie dann hinten in seinem Nacken ab. In dieser Position müsste Draco ungefähr das Dekollete vor Augen haben. Seine Finger fangen an den Handgelenken an nach vorn zu tippeln, gehen an den Unterarmen nach innen, den Oberarm entlang und stellt dabei fest, dass sie ein T-Shirt trägt. Nach freier Haut suchen landet er mit seinen Fingern am Nacken und führt sie zu den Ohren, die Daumen vor den Ohrläppchen und die anderen Finger nach hinten gestreckt, den Haaransatz berührend. Mit wenig Kraftaufwand könnte er sie nun hinter ziehen und küssen.

Ginny, überrascht von seiner Nähe, fühlt sich wohl, warm und heiß. Auch wenn seine Finger leicht kalt sind, spürt sie, wie dieses Gefühl sich erst über ihre Wirbelsäule und dann im ganzen Körper ausbreitet. Langsam reichen ihr diese Hände nicht mehr aus und sie will mehr haben! Mehr Wärme, noch mehr Berührungen und am meisten dieses Wohlgefühl. Ginny beugt ihren Oberkörper nach vorn, ungefähr so, dass beide die gleiche Gesichtshöhe haben, stützt dabei die Ellenbogen auf seine Schultern und fährt mit den Händen durch die Haare. Sie muss sehr nah an seinem Gesicht sein, denn sie spürt in regelmäßigen Abständen etwas Leichtes auf ihren Wangen kitzeln. Mit dem Wissen, seine Lippen dicht an ihren zu haben, spürt die Rothaarige immer mehr die Spannung zwischen ihnen.

Draco lässt seine Oberschenkel unbeachtet, welche eine größere Delle aufweisen als vorhin seine Schultern. Er fühlt ihr Gesicht nah an seinem, nicht nur durch ihre weichen Atemstöße. Sie erregt ihn und das nur mit ihrer Nähe. Der Blonde lässt die Spannung hinter sich und widerstrebt dem Drang sie jetzt mit voller wucht zu küssen und seine Erregung zu lindern. Er fragt sich, ob sie den Anfang macht. Schier Stunden sitzt er mit ihren unsichtbaren Lippen vor sich da, doch so langsam hält er es nicht mehr aus. Langsam bewegt er seinen Kopf seitlich nach vorn, nur um kurz ihre Lippen streifen zu wollen.

Für Ginny vergeht zu viel Zeit in der nichts passiert. Sie hält die Spannung nicht aus, welche sich mit Bedürfnis vermischt, ihm noch näher zu sein. Sie weiß nicht wer vor ihr ist, sieht ihn noch nicht einmal. Ob sie es da einfach riskieren kann, diesen Unbekannten zu küssen? Ginnys Begehren siegt und etwas seitlich beugt sie ihren Kopf leicht nach vorn, mit dem Wissen mehr von ihm zu spüren.

ooOoo

_ok das war der erste Teil. da unten gibts jetzt einen kleinen Butten wo "go" drauf steht und denn bitte was liebes oder halt was nicht so liebes schreiben! Obwohl das Liebe ntürlich lieber gesehen wird! außer es ist Kritik! _


	2. Das Ende

Hi Leute! Ich bin wieder da und hab etwas Kleines im Gepäck! XD

Okay wie ihr ja wisst, gehört mir nichts und ich bekomm auch kein Geld für! Aber wenn ihr mir so was kleines Süßes rüber schieben könntet wär ich doch sehr glücklich! lol

So und ich als Autor hab natürlich die Bitte, dann von euch eure Meinung zu hören! Also denn e ganz lieb da unten auf den Go-Butten klicken und nur noch wenige Worte, oder auch viele schreiben. Mag ja wissen, ob da ein nächster Teil erwünscht ist!

Genug gequatscht, hier habt ihr des nächste Kapitel !

ooOoo

2. Kapitel- Das Ende

Dracos Lippen stoßen sacht auf einen Widerstand in der Luft, man sieht wie sie dem Gegendruck nachgeben, aber das Prickeln auf seiner Haut merkt nur er! Es bewegt sich unaufhaltbar seinen Rücken hinunter, und schon ist es auf dem ganzen Körper verteilt! Dieses Kribbeln allein ist es aber noch nicht, denn auch seine Nackenhaare stellen sich auf, und das nur bei dieser weichen, kaum spürbaren Berührung! Bedächtig streicht er seinen Kopf hin und her, nur um über ihre Lippen streicheln zu können und sie ganz zu erfassen.

Würde jetzt jemand in denn Schlafsaal von Ginny kommen, würde dieser jemand sich an den Kopf fassen und wieder schnellst möglichst gehen, denn die Rothaarige hang in der Luft und streckte ihren Kopf ein wenig nach vorn. Jedoch würde diesem jemandem nicht ihre Lippen auffallen, welche scheinbar behutsam gegen eine Glaswand gedrückt werden.

Mit geschlossenen Augen genießt sie die Empfindung. Im Alter von 13 Jahren hätte sie dazu „Schmetterlinge im Bauch" gesagt, jetzt jedoch sieht das ganz anders aus. Einmal diesen süßen Geschmack auf den Lippen gekostet will sie mehr! Ginny streckt ihren Kopf und ihren Oberkörper weiter nach vorn, presst ihren Mund auf den Unsichtbaren vor ihr und ihre Brust liegt regelrecht auf der Unbekannten unter ihr. Fahrig streicht sie durch die längeren Haare, zum Nacken und dann vor zum Gesicht, nur um kurz seine Wangen zu berühren und sacht ihre Fingerkuppen über die geschmeidige Haut gleiten zu lassen.

Der Druck auf Draco Lippen vergrößert sich und er selbst kann sich kaum noch zurück halten. Er gibt jedoch nicht nach, sondern presst seine Lippen gegen den zarten, weichen Mund des unsichtbaren Mädchens. Ihre unbedachten Finger streicheln ihn und es macht Draco verrückt! Auch er kann seine Hände nicht mehr an einem Ort behalten, fährt zu ihrem Rücken und schließt sie vollkommen in ihre Arme, die Luft zwischen ihnen gänzlich zu vertreiben. Nur Kurz lockert er seinen Griff um ihren Armen Platz zu machen, welche weiter nach unten wollen. Jetzt wo seine Arme gelockert sind, nutz der Blonde dies um über die schön gerundeten Hüften zu fahren und dann erlaubt er sich ein ausgiebiges Erkunden ihres Pos.

Ginnys Gedanken werden endgültig durch die festen Griffe ihren Gegenübers abgeschaltet. Sie folgt nur noch ihrem Instinkt, und dieser sagt der Rothaarigen sie könne ruhig mehr nackte Haut schaffen. Ohne von diesem Impuls überrascht zu sein, tastet sie sich schnell zum Hosenbund vor, findet den Rand des Shirts und streift ihn nach oben.

Auf einmal wird sie nach hinten gestoßen, seine Hände haben sich in kurzer Zeit von ihrem Po entfernt und geben Ginny nun durch ihre feste Platzierung an ihrem Rücken halt. So wird sie sacht aber bestimmt in eine Liegeposition gebracht. Dabei wird der Körperkontakt zum Bedauern Ginnys unterbrochen.

Draco musste sie loslassen, um ihr ihren Wunsch zu erfüllen. Mit schnellen Händen streift er sich sein Shirt ab und lässt es neben dem Bett fallen. Er schaut hinunter auf sein leeres Bett, kommt kurz zur Ruhe um seine Ellenbogen je einen an einer Seite ihres Kopfes zu stützen, zumindest hofft er, dass sich ihr Kopf nun zwischen seinen Armen befindet. Als er sich weiter nach vorn beugt spürt er zuerst einen Widerstand an seinen Oberschenkeln, dann an seiner Hüfte, dem Bauch, seiner Brust und als sein Kopf nur noch knapp 30 cm von seiner Bettdecke entfernt ist fühlt er wieder ihren Atem auf seiner Haut, und auch das Senken und Heben ihrer Brust nimmt er jetzt wahr. Kurz fährt er sich noch durch seine Schulterlangen Haare, um sie zurück zuhalten, denn er bewegt seinen Kopf nun sacht weiter nach unten.

Ginny liegt auf ihrem Bett, ihr Kopf am Fußende, und irgendwie ist der Rothaarigen kalt, so ohne diese schönen, warmen Berührungen. Aber da, erst an ihren Oberschenkeln, dann am Bauch weiter zu Brust spürt sie ihn wieder, und schließlich sein Atem über ihr. Komischer Weise scheint da nur noch eine Stofflage zwischen den Beiden zu sein. Ginny fasst zur Überzeugung an seine Hüfte, welche sich über der ihren befindet. Und da ist nackte, feste Haut. Jedoch wird sie von Lippen abgelenkt, welche sich auf ihren Mund legen, und Ginny küssen.

Hände, welche aus dem nichts kommen, legen sich auf Dracos Hüften, doch als er ihre Lippen trifft, bleiben diese zierlichen Hände an Ort und Stelle. Nur wenige Augenblicke verhaaren Beide in dieser ruhigen Lage, denn dieser Kuss vertieft sich bald und er wird heißer als Feuer. Nicht nur ihre Lippen sind in Flammen, nachdem Draco mit seiner Zunge um Einlass bat und Ginny sie ihm er gewährte, brennen ihrer beider Zungen und verlangen nach mehr! Der blonde löst sich von ihrem Mund, bewegt sich mit kleinen küssen zu ihrem Ohr vor, jedoch bleibt er nicht an diese Stelle, sondern wandert den unsichtbaren Hals hinunter, bis er eine Erhebung wahr nimmt und diese als ihr Schlüsselbein erkennt. Draco beißt vorsichtig hinein, vorauf hin sich sacht der Brustkorb unter ihm hebt.

Ginnys Haut brennt wie Glut an den Stellen, welche ihr Unbekannter auf ihrem Hals und Dekollete berührt. Seine längeren Haare helfen ihr auch nicht dabei, einen klaren Verstand wieder zu erlangen, denn scheinbar wollen sie die Rothaarige überall berühren und ihr eine Gänsehaut auf ihrem ganzen Körper verschaffen. Auch wenn sich Ginnys Gedanken immer wieder zu den Berührungen an ihrem Hals zurückkehren, so fängt sie doch an mit ihren Fingerspitzen den unerkennbaren Rücken zu erkunden. Ihre Hände treffen sich in der Mitte des Rückens in einer kleinen Mulde. Langsam fahren sie die Wirbelsäule hinauf um dann am Nacken umzukehren und mit den Nägel kleine Kratzspüren auf dem Rückweg zu hinterlassen. Ohne auf den Hosenbund zu achten bewegt die Rothaarige ihre Hand weiter nach unter, über den Stoff hinweg, um sich dann in den unsichtbaren Po zukrallen. Dracos Kopf bewegt sich wieder nach oben, sein Verlangen nach diesen weichen Lippen ist zu groß geworden als das er es ignorieren könnte. Kaum ist er an ihrem Mund angekommen, brennt das Feuer wieder lichterloh. Nur kurz lösen sich die Lippen um Luft zu holen.„Draco, was machst du da?" eine hohe, quitschige, nervtötende Stimme reißt ihn aus seiner Handlung und er bewegt seinen Kopf ruckartig zur Tür. Was er dort sieht, gefällt Draco überhaupt nicht. Pansy, wohl mal wieder nur mit ihrem Umhang bekleidet, steht in seiner Tür und wollte ihn wohl nach der Quittich- Niederlage ein wenig „aufmuntern"! Ihn jetzt jedoch auf seinem Bett wieder zu finden und dabei zuzusehen wie sich sein Mund in der Luft wie wild bewegt und sich rote Kratzspuren auf seinem Rücken bilden, damit hat sie nicht gerechnet, und das kann man ihr auch im Gesicht ablesen. Mit Entsetzen schlägt sie die Tür beim Gehen heftig zu, und Draco hört noch ihre stampfenden Schritte im Flur, als sie zurück in ihr Zimmer stürmt. Wieder bei klarem Verstand lässt er seinen Kopf hängen. Ginnys Lippen wollen sich nur kurz lösen, damit sie wieder ein wenig Luft einatmen kann, aber wieso hat die Rothaarige plötzlich so viele unsichtbare Haare im Gesicht? Ohne über ihre Handlung nach zudenken, nimmt sie ihre Hände von seinem Rücken und versucht ein paar Haare aus ihrem Mund zu entfernen. Irritiert schaut sie sich um, sieht aber niemanden, jedoch bleiben die Berührungen an ihren Oberschenkeln und Bauch bestehen. Unerwartet entfernen sich die Haare aus ihrem Gesicht und Ginny spürt sie zu beiden Seiten ihres Kopfes, wie sie sie leicht am Ohr kitzeln. So liegt sie nun da, ihre Arme leicht von ihrem Körper gestreckt und scheinbar an die Decke starrend.

Dracos Brustkorb hebt und senkt sich in einem langsamen, gleichmäßigen Rhythmus und seine Atemzüge sind tief. Keine Vertiefungen oder Dellen findet man an seinem Körper, selbst die Kratzer sind nicht all zu tief, so das sich das Rot um sie herum verflüchtigt. Für mehrere Augenblicke bleibt er in dieser ruhigen Lage, und erst nachdem er das Gefühl von Haaren in seiner Hand wieder wahrnimmt, beugt er langsam und sacht seinen Kopf nach unten. Seine Lippen finden die weichen seiner unbekannten Partnerin. Es fehlt die Spannung und das Feuer zwischen ihnen bei dieser Berührung, aber dennoch ist es zum genießen schön. Langsam und sacht, wie am Anfang, nimmt dieser Kuss die Beiden in seinen Bann. Mehrere Momente liegt sein Mund auf ihrem, ohne sich zu bewegt, ohne richtig zu küssen. Erst nach dem Draco der Moment realisiert, erwacht er aus dem Bann und platziert kleine Küssen auf den Mund ihm gegenüber, weitere auf der Wange, am Hals und zum Schluss ein paar kleine, zarte Küsse auf dem Schlüsselbein, welche mehr gehaucht sind als das man es eine Berührung nennen könnte. Danach knickt er sein Ellenbogen ein, legt sich auf die Seite neben der Unbekannten und seinen Kopf auf ihren Brustkorb. Sacht und mit ruhigem Heben und Senken bewegt sich der unsichtbare Körper unter ihm, wiegt ihn langsam in die Müdigkeit hinein. Einer seiner Arme schlingt sich über den Bauch des unbekannten Mädchen, bewegt sich mit, wenn sie Luft einatmet und diese wieder ausatmet. Kurz bevor die Müdigkeit Draco vollständig überrennt, spürt er ein Hand an seiner und auch an seinem Rücken nimmt er ein zartes Streicheln war, welches sich auf und ab bewegt. Langsam schlägt ihm die Müdigkeit die Augen. Draco ist überrannt von diesem warmen Gefühl der Nähe, genießt es vollends bis er eingeschlafen ist. So hängt scheinbar Draco Kopf in der Luft, kaum vorstellbar das der Blonde in dieser Position seinen wohl besten und festesten Schlaf hat.

Erst nachdem Ginny tiefe, langsame Luftstöße an ihrem Hals spürt, ist sie sicher, der Unbekannte neben ihr ist eingeschlafen. Allmählich wird auch die Rothaarige müde, doch bevor sie einschläft, holt sie noch mit einem wink ihrer Hand das rote Tagebuch unter ihrem Bett hervor, lässt es in ihre geöffnete Hand fliegen und legt es dann auf ihr Bett. Erst jetzt winkt sie ihren Zauberstab zu sich, führt ihn zu ihrer Schläfe, kurz vor dem Ansatz ihrer roten Haare, und murmelt unverständliche Worte. Nachdem sie dies getan hat, bewegt sie den Zauberstab zu ihrem Tagebuch. An seiner Spitze glitzert ein Hauchdünner silberner Faden, welcher sich, sobald er das Tagebuch berührt, in dieses einwebt und verschwindet. Beruhigt lässt sie das Buch wieder unter ihrem Bett verschwinden. Unachtsam fällt Ginnys Zauberstab ihr aus der Hand und kommt mit einem leisen, dumpfen Geräusch auf dem Boden auf. Den Moment genießend kuschelt sie sich mehr zu ihrem unsichtbaren Gegenüber, schließt die Augen zu und schläft mit einem kleinen Lächeln ein.

In der Nacht, als die anderen drei Mädchen in den Schlafsaal kommen, bemerken sie nichts Merkwürdiges an Ginny, jedoch geht die Nacht für alle vier zu schnell zu Ende.

ooOoo

Okay des wars denne von mir! Jetzt seid ihr dran, wenn ihr ganz lieb seid! XD


	3. Rotes Buch

* * *

Hi! Da bin ich mal wieder und wie es sich gehört hab ich auch gleich das nächste Kapitel mitgebracht!

Ich hoffe mal es gefällt euch, aber leider muss ich dazu sagen, dass es das Vorletzte ist! Aber freut euch auf das letzte, denn da wird es noch einmal ähm … anzüglich! g

So ich wünsch euch viel spaß jetzt und würde mich über ein paar Rewievs freuen!

ooOoo

3. Kapitel- rotes Buch

Der Morgen von diesem Freitag war ein wenig lauter als sonst, denn an diesem Wochenende ging es wieder nach Hogsmeade. Wer zum Frühstück in die große Halle kommt wird als erstes von lautem Stimmengewirr begrüßt, welches sich über alle Tische verteilt. Viele Mädchen erzählen aufgeregt von den bevorstehenden Verabredungen und von den Jungen, mit denen sie den Samstag verbringen werden.

Aber am lautesten war wohl der Gryffindor- Tisch, da Parvati Patil, Lavender Brown und Patma Patil, welche sich zu den Mädchen gesellt hatte, tratschen und diskutieren über das kommende Wochenende und welche Pärchen entstehen würden. Mit ihrem Gespräch unterhalten die Drei den ganzen Tisch. Viele hören ihnen belustigt zu, einige, wie Hermine, ignorieren sie und wieder andere tragen ab und zu etwas zu der Unterhaltung bei. Zu welcher Gruppe Ginny Weasley gehört, ist schwer fest zu stellen. Auf der einen Seite blickt sie in die Richtung der Mädels, aber dann bemerkt man ab und zu an ihrem Blick, das sie nur gerade aus starrt. Hanna, die neben der Rothaarigen sitzt, versucht erst gar nicht Ginny anzusprechen, denn seit fast zwei Wochen war das schwer möglich. Immer öfters hatte die jüngste Weasley diesen abwesenden Blick, den sie mit interessierter Aufmerksamkeit überspielen wollte, doch ihre Zimmerkameradinnen haben nach kurzer Zeit gemerkt, das Ginny sich wieder etwas mehr zurück gezogen hat und jetzt fast jeden Abend in ihrem roten Buch rumblätterte oder gespannt auf eine leere Seite starrte. Hanna lässt ihre Nachbarin ihren Gedanken nachhängen, zu oft hat sie versucht, heraus zu finden, warum die Rothaarige so still geworden ist.

Neben Ginny, auf der Bank, liegt ihre Schultasche. Ginnys Hand befindet sich in ihr und es sieht aus, als ob die Rothaarige nach etwas suche, nur scheint die Suche schon das ganze Frühstück zu dauern. Jedoch ist es nicht eine Suche, die Ginny zu ihrem Handeln veranlasst, wohl eher das Gefühl eines Buches an ihren Fingern, welches ihr bestätigt, dass alles in Ordnung ist.

Es ist wie am Anfang, denkt sich die Rothaarige, kurz nach Grandma's Tod. Wie war es gleich noch mal gewesen? Ein hauchdünner, silberner Faden, welcher die kleinsten Finger zweier Menschen verbindet, entsteht aus einer gemeinsamen Erinnerung. Man bemerkt ihn nicht, sieht ihn nicht, nur die Erinnerung beweist, dass der Faden vorhanden ist.

Sie weiß noch, wie sie am Ende der Ferien, wenige Wochen nach dem Tod ihrer Grandma, sich dieses rote Tagebuch in der Winkelgasse gekauft hatte. Die Worte über den Faden, die ihre Grandma kurz vor ihrem Tod zu ihr gesagt hatte, schwebten ihr zu dieser Zeit ständig im Kopf herum, und als sie dann dieses Buch in einem Laden gesehen hatte, kam Ginny eine Idee, wie sie den Haufen an Fäden, welche immer wieder zu Harry führten, von ihrem Finger abbinden konnte. Es dauerte zwar einige Zeit bis sie den passenden Zauberspruch gefunden hatte, jedoch zeigte dieses Abbinden kurz darauf seine Wirkung. Zum einem blieb das ständige Rotwerden in Harry Nähe weg, und zum anderen hafteten Ginnys Gedanken nicht mehr an den Erinnerungen. Auch wenn sie nicht mehr in Harry verliebt war, so gab es dennoch diese Erinnerungen und sie taten dem Mädchen weh. Mit der Erleichterung kam die Leere in ihrem Herzen. Um diese zu füllen, nahm Ginny ihr Tagebuch überall mit hin, um sich sicher zu sein, das es die Erinnerungen noch gab und sie nicht vollends verschwunden waren.

Seit knapp zwei Wochen spürt Ginny wieder diese gewisse Leere in ihr und so ist ihr Tagebuch ihr ständiger Begleiter. Irgendwie lässt dieser Abend die Rothaarige nicht mehr los. Dank des roten Buches in ihrer Tasche kann sie diese ungewöhnliche Begegnung immer wieder klar und deutlich vor sich sehen, merkt jedes Mal wieder das Prickeln auf ihrer Haut, wie es sich auf ihrem ganzen Körper ausbreitet und vor allem wird diese Erinnerung nie verblassen.

Ab und zu glaubt die Rothaarige den Faden für diese Erinnerung auf einer Seite ihres Tagebuchs wahrzunehmen und jedes Mal widerstrebt sie dem Verlangen, ihn wieder in sich auf zu nehmen, um diese Begegnung vielleicht intensiver zu spüren. Jedoch sind es immer nur kurze Augenblicke, in denen Ginny meint, den dünnen, silbernen Faden zu sehen.

Als jemand an ihrer Schulter rüttelt, schaut Ginny auf und blickt in das Gesicht von Hanna.

„Los komm, der Unterricht beginnt gleich. Und nimm dir noch etwas zu essen mit, du hast ja kaum was angerührt!", mit diesen Worten wird der Rothaarigen ein Apfel in die Hand gedrückt und von der Bank gezehrt. Ginny muss sich ziemlich beeilen um mit Hanna Schritt zu halten, welche gerade Wegs auf die große Flügeltür der Halle zusteuert.

Gelangweilt lässt Draco sich auf die Bank nieder. Dieser Tag ist ihm so überdrüssig, nicht einmal das Essen vor ihm weckt sein Interesse. Snape hatte seinen Unterricht eher beendet, da ein gewisser Gryffindor es mal wieder geschafft hat seinen Kessel in die Luft zu sprengen, und somit war der Blonde mit einer der ersten beim Mittagessen. Jetzt, ein paar Minuten nach dem Klingelzeichen, druseln schon die nächsten Schüler ein, welche zielstrebig zu ihren Tischen gehen. Neben Draco haben schon längst Crabbe und Goyle mit ihrem essen angefangen, nur sein eigener Teller ist noch leer. Mit dem Kopf auf den Händen gestützt, schaut der Blonde nach rechts zu Goyle und wandert dann weiter zu seiner linken Seite, an der Grabbe sitzt. Beide Jungs liegen fast mit ihren Köpfen auf ihren Tellern und scheinbar wollen sie ihre Bestzeit in Sachen essen rein schaufeln brechen. Angewidert blickt Draco gerade aus, ohne etwas Bestimmtes im Blick zu haben.

Morgen wird er wohl wieder allein in seinem Zimmer sitzen, warten bis der Schlaf ihn spät in der Nacht überrennt. Zwar hatten einige Mädchen den Blonden gefragt, ob er das Wochenende, und auch die Nacht, mit ihnen verbringt, jedoch bezweifelt Draco, das sie ihm das geben können, was er braucht. Seit diesem Abend vor fast zwei Wochen hat er gemerkt, dass es noch andere Ebenen gibt, als die, auf denen sich seine Spielgefährtinnen aufhalten. Er hatte diesen süßen Geschmack auf der Zunge gehabt, die reine Zartheit lag unter seinen Finger und es hatte ihn verrückt gemacht. Ja, er will es wieder fühlen, aber nicht für eine Nacht, für die Ewigkeit soll es ihm gehören. Draco weiß nicht einmal woher es kommt oder welches Mädchen so eine Süße besitzt. Es versetzt ihm einen Stich dies nicht zu wissen. Ihre erste Berührung an diesem Abend hat sich in sein Gedächtnis eingeprägt wie das Prickeln, welches sie auf seinen Körper hinterließ. Seine Finger schreien jeden Abend mehr nach ihrer feinen, glatten Haut. Langsam hält Draco es nicht mehr aus. Entweder er begegnet diesem Mädchen wieder oder er streicht sie ganz schnell aus seinem Gedächtnis. Entweder oder, mehr gibt es nicht für den Blonden, auch wenn ihm das Entweder lieber ist.

Sein leerer Blick richtet sich auf einmal auf seine Hände in Kinn nähe, als plötzlich etwas leicht seinen kleinen Finger streift. Verwundert schaut Draco sich den Kleinsten seiner Finger an, nur um festzustellen, das sich eines seiner weiß-blonden Haare um ihn gewickelt hat. Mit einer schnellen Handbewegung versucht er, das Haar auf den Boden zu befördern, doch ohne Erfolg. Also probiert er es wegzuziehen, mit dem Ergebnis, das es sich noch mehr um seinen Finger wickelt. Dabei hat der Blonde das Gefühl, sie würde ihn wieder berühren, jetzt überall auf seinem Körper. Ein angenehmer Schauer läuft ihm den Rücken hinab. Erst jetzt bemerkt er, das es nicht nur ein Haar ist, eher ein dünnes Garn mit schillernder silberner Farbe. Und es scheint, dass sich allein das Ende des Fadens bei ihm befindet, denn als er die Schnur mit seinen Augen verfolgt, erstreckt sie sich quer durch die große Halle. Wie einen Spinnenfaden erkennt man die silberne Faser nur bei einem bestimmten Einfallswinkel des Lichtes, und so legt Draco seinen Kopf ein wenig schief, um den Faden im Auge zu behalten. Straff hängt er in der Luft, und zu seiner Verwunderung verbindet er Draco mit dem Gryffindortisch, genauer mit einem roten Buch, welches sich auf dem Tisch befindet. Der Blonde zupft kurz an der Schnur und mir einem kleinen Ruck bewegt sich das Buch zu ihm. Auf seinem Körper breitet sich ein prickelndes und erregendes Gefühl aus, lässt ihn nicht mehr los und Draco merkt, das dieses Buch ihm wohl antworten geben wird, oder zumindest zu dem Mädchen führt, welches ihn nicht mehr schlafen lässt. Der Drang, einfach aufzustehen und zu dem Buch zu gehen, wird nur durch das ungute Gefühl, den Faden zu zerreisen oder gar loszulassen, unterdrückt. Jetzt, wo Draco eine Verbindung hat und dieses erregende Gefühl seinen Körper in Beschlag nimmt, riskiert er es nicht dies einfach aufzugeben. Jedoch gelangt auf einmal etwas in sein Blickfeld, ein Schüler geht an vor ihm vorbei und zerreist den Faden. Der Blonde hätte am liebsten laut aufgeschrieen, aber nach einem kurzen Moment bemerkt er, wie die Schnur immer noch in der Luft hängt.

Draco will dieses Buch haben, und als er sieht, wie die kleine Weasley es einpackt, weiß er auch schon wie er es bekommt. Das es Ginny gehört, kommt ihm nicht in den Sinn, denn das rote Buch beschlagnahmt all seine Gedanken.

Wieso hab ich nicht auf Hanna gehört und mich ein wenig beeilt? Snape reist mir den Kopf ab, geht es Ginny durch den Kopf, als sie mit schnellen Schrittes den Gang zu Snapes Klassenzimmer entlang geht. Schon ein wenig außer Atem biegt sie um eine Ecke, nicht darauf gefasst, das ihr jemand entgegen kommt, stoßt die Rothaarige mit einem Schüler zusammen. Einen Augenblick später findet sie sich auf dem Boden wieder, neben ihr liegt ihre Tasche, aus der jegliche Bücher heraus gefallen sind. Eifrig rappelt sie sich auf ihre Knie, um ihre Sachen besser einpacken zu können. Ginny blickt nicht mal auf als sie sich kurz entschuldigt, ihre gegenüber, welcher wieder auf seinen Beinen steht, macht nur irgendeine Handbewegung und geht. Ihre Tasche in beiden Händen tragend, kommt die Rothaarige mehrere Minuten zu spät und wird mit der Frage: „Welche Reaktion ruft eine Alraune in Drachenblut hervor, Miss Weasley?" von Snape begrüßt, und natürlich folgt ein späteres Nachsitzen.

Kerzenflackern erhellt seicht das Zimmer von Draco. Wie vor zwei Wochen sitzt er in Boxershorts und Shirt in seinem Bett, nur liegt diesmal das rote Buch in seinen Händen. Er streicht mit seinen Fingern über die Vorderseite. Eine Stunde beschäftig sich der Blonde nun schon mit dem Tagebuch und den beiden Schutzzaubern, welche es schützen.

„Gar nicht mal so dumm die Kleine!" wispert Draco, als es ihm gelungen ist, die Zauber zu brechen. Der rote Einband, welcher seine Finger vor wenigen Augenblicken berührt hatte, vertiefte sich an einigen Stellen. Wieder führt Draco seine Finger über das Buch, den Vertiefungen entlang, welche nach kurzer Zeit Buchstraben ergeben.

_Herr meiner Liebe! Der zum Sklaven du_

_Durch dein Verdienst mich ganz gemacht dein eigen,_

_Dir send' ich die geschriebne Botschaft zu,_

_Ergebenheit, nicht Geisteskraft zu zeigen:_

_Ergebenheit so groß, dass sie mein schlichter Geist,_

_Dem Worte fehlen, dir nur dürftig beut,_

_Wenn ich nicht hoffen darf, im guten Herzen seist_

_Du auch die nackende zu kleiden mir bereit;_

_Bis das Gestirn, das meine Tage lenkt,_

_Wie es auch heiße, mit versöhntem Strahl_

_Mir winkend, zarter Liebe Kleider schenkt,_

_Mich wert zu zeigen deiner süßen Wahl._

_Dann wag' ich laut zu rühmen wie ich dein:_

_Bis dahin soll mein Haupt vor dir verborgen sein._

_Shakespeare_

Mit einem kalten Lächeln liest er die Worte, lässt seine Finger zum Rand gleiten und schlägt das Buch auf. Leere Seiten starren ihm entgegen und kurz zeigt sich Verblüffung auf seinem Gesicht. Der Blonde blättert schnell alle Seiten durch, doch nichts außer unbeschriebene Seiten sind zusehen. Ein dünner silberner Faden kommt ihm jedoch in sein Blickfeld. Wie ein Lesezeichen hängt es am unteren Buchrand heraus, kennzeichnet eine Seite mitten im Buch. Mit schnellen Händen schlägt Draco die Seite auf, erblickt den Faden und fährt in mit seinen Fingern entlang. Kaum das er ihn berührt, macht sich wieder dieses erregende, prickelnde Gefühl in seinem Körper breit, lässt sein Herz ein wenig schneller schlagen. Bis zur Mitte führt er seine Finger. Dort endet der die Schnur, eingewebt in das Papier.

Mehr ist auf dieser Seite nicht zu finden, selbst die Erregung verblasst und Draco will schon genervt das Buch beiseite legen, als jedoch etwas an ihm zieht, schaut er sich die Seite noch mal genauer an. Doch bleibt ihm nicht viel Zeit um zu realisieren, was sich da abspielt, denn schon wird erst seine Hand und danach er in das Buch gezogen.

Der Blonde landet weich und findet sich in einem geräumigen Schlafsaal wieder. Grau- und Weis-Töne umgeben ihn, nicht einmal der Kerzenschein zeigt sich in seinem gewohnten gelb-rotem Licht. Der Schlafsaal ist leer, nur in dem Bett neben ihm hockt ein Mädchen am Fußende ihres Bettes. Ihre langen, leicht gelockten Haare fallen über ihren Rücken, und zu Dracos Verwunderung scheinen sie feuerrot zu leuchten. Ein viel zu großes T-Shirt hängt von ihren Schultern und verdeckt Brust, Bauch und Hüfte, nur Arme und Beine sind nackt. Ihm bleibt nicht all zu viel Zeit sich das Mädchen genauer anzusehen, denn schon stellt es sich auf die Knie und beugt sich nach vorn, ihre Hand ausgestreckt, um eines der Kissen zu greifen. Erst jetzt erkennt der Blonde klar ihr Gesicht. Eine schöne kleine, gerade Nase, volle Lippen und lange dichte Wimpern sind ihm nie vorher bei Ginny aufgefallen, doch jetzt wo er in ihrer unmittelbaren Nähe ist, fühlt er sich angezogen von ihrer Weiblichkeit.

Ginnys Hand bleibt auf einmal in der Luft stehen, nur ihre Finger bewegen sich ein wenig. Dieses Gefühl, welches er auf einmal an seiner Schulter spürt, kommt ihm sehr vertraut vor! Er zieht sie zurück, und bereut er es ein weiteres Mal. Draco weiß, die nächste Berührung erfolgt binnen weniger Sekunden, also steht er schnell auf und mit wenigen Schritten ist er an dem Bett der Rothaarigen. Ohne weiter zu überlegen setzt er sich in ihr Bett und nimmt ungefähr die gleiche Position ein wie vor zwei Wochen, darauf achtend nicht ihre ausgestreckte Hand zu berühren.

Langsam streckt Ginny ihre Finger wieder aus, und für Draco beginnt dieses kleine Abenteuer zum zweiten Mal. Er sieht sie vor sich, seine Unbekannte, wie sie sacht mit ihren Finger seine Haut berührt. Das dabei entstehende Gefühl ist viel mehr, als welches er vor zwei Wochen erlebt hat. Noch intensiver nimmt der Blonde ihre Berührungen wahr. Es ist mehr als nur Feuer, was da in ihm brennt. Und ihre schönen, dunklen Augen helfen ihm nicht dabei seine Gefühle unter Kontrolle zu bringen. Ungeduldig bewegt er seinen Kopf nach vorn, möchte sie Küssen, doch Ginny reagiert nicht auf die Geste. Er spürt sie auf seinem Körper, ihre vorsichtigen, leichten Berührungen, und sie machen ihn verrückt. Lange hält er es nicht mehr bis zu dem Moment aus, an dem sie sich Küssen. Er vergisst ganz, wo er sie berührt hat vor zwei Wochen, ist nur noch auf den kommenden Kuss konzentriert.

Als ob die Erinnerung spüren würde, dass sich etwas in ihr befindet was nicht hinein gehört, beginnt sie kalt zu werden. Erst stumpfen Dracos Gefühle ab, spürt sie nicht mehr intensiv und dann verblasst Ginny vor ihm, ihren Kopf in seine Richtung bewegend.

Im nächsten Augenblick findet Draco sich in seinem Bett wieder, die Arme von sich gestreckt, als würde er jemanden umarmen. Er schließt seine Augen, lässt seine Arme fallen und rutsch in seinem Bett weiter hinab, so das er in ihm ausgestreckt liegt. Das Buch auf seinem Bauch liegend, reibt er sich mit beiden Händen die Schläfen. Er überlegt kurz, wie es weiter gehen soll, fasst einen Entschluss und legt das rote Buch neben seine Kopfkissen. Nachdem er das Licht gelöscht hat, dreht er sich auf die Seite. ‚Noch so eine Begegnung überstehe ich nicht', und mit diesem letzten Gedanken fällt er in einen unruhigen Schlaf.

ooOoo

Und wie fandet ihr es? Bitte wenigsten einen kleinen Kommentar! Büdde! Ach, und wenn es interessiert: es ist Sonette 26 von Shakespeare!

Sehen uns beim nächsten Kapitel

Hba euch liebeure Eli

Und natürlich ein total großes Dankeschön an alle, die mir einen Kommentar geschrieben haben und an alle die es gelesen haben und Danke an meine liebe Beta- Leserin Ninaissaja!


	4. Eine Nacht

Okay, das ist er! Der letzte Teil meiner Story! Einigen wird das ende nicht gerade gefallen, aber es ging nicht anders. Zudem kann ich mit dem Ende besser ein Sequel anfangen, na ja sollte eins erwünscht sein!

Also wie immer gehört mir nichts und Geld bekomm ich auch keins!

Ein großes Dankeschön an meine Beta-Leserin Ninaissaja und an meine beste Freundin Sophia!

Und los geht's:

ooOoo

Kapitel 4- eine Nacht

Ginny rennt durch die Gänge des Schlosses, sie kennt ihren Weg genau. Seit langem spielt sich wieder Nervosität auf ihrem Gesicht ab. Ein Glück sind noch die meisten Schüler in Hogsmeade, ansonsten wäre die Rothaarige schon nach den ersten Metern mit einem Mitschüler zusammen gestoßen. Aber so rennt sie fahrig durch die Gänge, biegt um Ecken, stürzt beinah die Treppen hinunter und nach wenigen Minuten findet sie sich in den Kerkern wieder. Hier kommt sie langsam zur Ruhe, beruhigt ihr Herz und atmet tief und lange ein. So ruhig wie es ihr Gefühlszustand zulässt, geht sie die Gänge entlang bis sie vor einer großen Statue steht, welche zwar Lebensgroß ist, aber dennoch Respekt einflössend hoch.

Gestern Abend, als sie wie immer früher im Schlafsaal war, durchsuchte sie das ganze Zimmer, schaute unter jedem Bett nach und durchwühlte ihre Tasche bis all ihre Schulsachen auf dem Boden zerstreut waren. Doch ihr rotes Tagebuch blieb verschwunden. Ginny nahm erst nach dem Unterricht bei Snape wahr, das ihr Tagebuch fehlte und seitdem hatte sie versucht unauffällig alle Stellen abzusuchen, an denen sie gewesen war. Nirgends fand sie ihr Buch. Um keine Sorgen unter ihren Freunden zu verbreiten aß sie gestern zwar zu Abend, jedoch entschuldigte sich schon nach den ersten zehn Minuten, mit der Ausrede, sie müsse lernen. Doch selbst während der Zeit, in der alle unten beim Essen saßen, fand die Rothaarige es nicht. Ihr Herz schlug ihr bis zum Hals und tief in den Magen aus Angst und Nervosität. Mit Tränen in den Augen ließ sie sich in ihr Bett fallen, schluchzte in ihr Kopfkissen und ihre Gedanken kreisten in ihrem Kopf. Ein leises Klackern drang nach geraumer Zeit an ihr Ohr, welches sie aufschauen ließ, ihre verheulten, roten Augen blickten sich um, doch nichts Ungewöhnliches kam der Rothaarigen in den Blick. Erst als sie es ein weiteres Mal vernahm, schaute sie in die Richtung des Fensters. Vor dem Fenster saß etwas Weißes und Ginny öffnete es sofort um eine kleine weiße Eule kam herein gehüpft. Sie streckte Ginny nur ihren Fuß entgegen und nach dem sie den daran befestigten Brief abgebunden hatte, verschwand das weise Federbüschel zum Fenster hinaus und in die Nacht hinein.

Verwundert ging das Mädchen zu ihrem Bett zurück, setzte sich auf ihr Bett und entblätterte das Pergament. Mit geschwungener Schrift stand darauf geschrieben: „Solltest du dein roten Buch vermissen, dann komm morgen Abend so gegen 19 Uhr zur Statue der Jeanine de Caelo im Kerkergewölbe." Unterzeichnet war nur mit den Buchstaben „D.M.". Immer noch die Nachricht in der Hand haltend, legt sie sich ganz in ihr Bett und kann es nicht fassen, was sie soeben gelesen hatte. ‚Bei Merlins Barte, wer ist D.M.?' schoss es ihr durch die Gedanken. Noch einmal las sie sich das Geschriebene durch und schüttelte dann schüttelte den Kopf. In ihrer ruhigen Position merkte sie langsam, wie müde sie all das Gesuche gemacht hatte und nur der Gedanke an die beiden Schutzzauber ließ sie nach einer Weile einschlafen.

Jetzt steht Ginny Jeanine de Caelo gegenüber, schaut zu ihr empor und versucht ein wenig die Geschichte zu lesen, welche in den Augen der Frau geschrieben steht. Auch wenn ihre Augen aus Stein sind, so wurde doch ihre Lebensgeschichte mit eingemeißelt. Ganz vertieft starrt die Rothaarige vor sich hin und merkt nicht, dass sich ihr jemand von hinten nähert.

„Ich habe etwas, das dir gehört!"

Diese Worte dringen zu ihrem Ohr und dein Lufthauch streichelt dabei ihren Hals. Erschrocken dreht sich das Mädchen um, und vergisst nach dem Erblicken von Draco Malfoy das Kribbeln, welches ihre Wirbelsäule hinab läuft.

„Du?"

„Guten Abend wäre wohl angebrachter, oder Ginerva Weasley?"

„Ähm, tut mir Leid! Können wir es kurz machen und du gibst mir jetzt einfach mein Buch?" Ginny bemüht sich um eine feste Stimme, doch der gerade Blick Malfoys in ihre Augen steigert ihre Nervosität. Am liebstem würde sie sofort verschwinden, mit ihrem Tagebuch in der Hand.

„Nein, das ist wohl nicht möglich. Ich hab es nicht dabei. Wenn du es haben möchtest, müsstest du mich wohl oder übel begleiten." Mit diesen Worten dreht der Blonde sich um und geht den Gang entlang, weiter in die Kerker hinein. Mit leichter Verwunderung über seine Freundlichkeit, auch wenn sie distanziert ist, folgt die Rothaarige ihm ohne etwas Weiteres zu sagen.

Vereinzelt sieht Ginny ein paar Gemälde an den Wänden, doch sie sind ihr unbekannt wie der Weg, welchen sie geht. Die Gryffindor versucht sich jede Ecke zu merken, um die sie biegen. Jedes Bild, an dem sie vorbei gehen, prägt sie sich ein, in der Hoffnung, schnell mit ihrem Buch den Weg zurückgehen zu können ohne sich zu verlaufen. Ginny ist so sehr damit beschäftigt, sich die Gänge einzuprägen, das sie nicht merkt wie Draco plötzlich vor einem Bild einer jungen dunkelhaarigen Frau stehen bleibt und läuft in ihn hinein. Draco, welcher durch den Zusammenstoß beinah hingefallen wäre, schaut das Mädchen vor ihm nur kurz böse an und wendet sich dann schnell wieder an das Porträt.

„Sophia, zeige mir deine Schönheit und deine Geheimnisse!" Mit diesen Worten klappt das Bild beiseite und gibt einen schmalen Gang frei. Mit großen Augen folgt die Rothaarige ihrem Führer und gelangt in einen altenglischen Salon. Die Wände sind mit dunklem Holz verkleidet und sie werden durch einen Kamin, eine Bücherwand und einen großer Wandteppich verziert. Zudem befinden sich noch ein kleiner Tisch, ein Sessel und ein Sofa, auf dem sich mindesten zwei Menschen gemütlich machen können, in dem Raum. Alles wird nur vom Licht des Feuers im Kamin erhellt, was eine warme Atmosphäre schafft. Ginny schaut sich kurz um, aber ihr Tagebuch kann sie nicht entdecken.

„Du kannst ruhig ganz eintreten, ich werde dir schon nicht zu nah kommen. Es muss ja nicht sein das du praktisch in der Tür stehst, wo wir doch noch einiges Bereden müssen."

Mit rotem Kopf geht das Gryffindor- Mädchen weiter in den Raum hinein und entscheidet sich kurz entschlossen, sich auf das Sofa zu setzen.

„Und was wollen wir Bereden? Immerhin brauchst du mir nur mein Buch geben und ich gehe wieder."

„Was ist eigentlich mit Finderlohn? So etwas gehört sich doch, oder?" fragt Draco, als er sich gerade zu der Bucherwand dreht und mit einem sicheren Griff ein rotes Buch aus dem Regal zieht. Mit dem Buch in der Hand und einem kleinem Lächeln auf den Lippen geht er zum Sofa und setzt sich neben Ginny, welche ihn mustert.

„Ich glaube kaum, dass ich etwas habe, was ich dir geben kann. Also gib mir bitte mein Buch!" Mit einem entnervten Blick schaut die Rothaarige zu ihrem Gegenüber und fordert mit der ausgestreckten Hand nach ihrem Eigentum.

„Doch da gibt es etwas, das ich will!"

Draco legt das Buch in ihre Hand, welche sofort zupackt und es zu sich ziehen will, jedoch lässt der Blonde nicht los, und mit einem kräftigen Ruck zieht er nicht nur den Arm des Mädchens zu sich, sondern auch ihren Oberkörper. Mit einem Mal ist ihr Gesicht seinem so nah, das er ihren Atem spürt. Sofort kommt die Erinnerung an das gemeinsame Abenteuer in seinen Gedanken zum Vorschein und das damit verbundene Gefühl. Zu lang hat er danach gesucht, zu oft ist es ihm durch den Kopf gegangen, als das er Ginny jetzt einfach gehen lässt. Ohne weiter nach zudenken, beugt er sich nach vorn und berührt ihre Lippen sacht, damit rechnend, das sie den Kuss sogleich unterbricht. Doch nichts geschieht, selbst jetzt, da Draco seine Lippen auf die ihre presst, zuckt Ginny nicht zurück. Der Blonde muss dem Drang nachgeben und versucht mit seiner Zunge ihren Mund zu öffnen, um den Kuss zu vertiefen. Langsam und ein wenig schüchtern öffnet die Rothaarige ihn. Kaum treffen ihre Zungen aufeinander, hat Draco wieder dieses atemberaubende Gefühl, wie an jenem Abend, nur intensiver. Nach einigen Augenblicken trennt sich Draco widerwillig von ihr und bekommt dafür ein missbilligendes Schnaufen von Ginny.

„Ich hoffe mal, das weckt eine Erinnerung. Wenn nicht, muss ich wohl noch ein wenig deutlicher werden." Aufmerksam wartet er auf ihre Reaktion. Unbeachtet liegt nun das Buch in den Händen der Beiden.

„Sag jetzt ja nicht, du warst der Unsichtbare in meinem Zimmer!" Ungläubig schaut die Rothaarige zu dem Jungen ihr gegenüber. Sie kann es nicht glauben, als sein Lächeln breiter wird und er mit einer Augenbraue zuckt. ‚Oh mein Gott! Wieso muss es gerade Malfoy sein?', geht es ihr durch den Kopf und unbewusst starrt sie ihn an.

„Okay, Malfoy, was willst du?" doch statt einer Antwort zieht Draco sie wieder zu sich und küsst sie ein weiteres Mal. Erst jetzt realisiert Ginny das bekannte Gefühl, welches sie schon einmal gespürt hatte, doch ist es jetzt um einiges stärker. Unachtsam lässt sie das Buch los, damit sie beide Arme um seinen Nacken zu legen. Mit einem dumpfen Aufschlag kommt das Buch auf dem Boden auf, doch beide sind zu sehr in den Kuss vertieft, als das sie es merken.

Die Rothaarige versucht erst gar nicht, dieses unglaubliche Gefühl zu unterdrücken, vielmehr tut sie alles dafür, es zu verstärken. Mit einem geringen Kraftaufwand drückt sie Draco nach hinten, so, dass sie auf ihm liegt. Seine Arme haben sich schon bei der Berührung ihrer Lippen um sie geschlossen und drücken sie nun noch mehr an seinen Oberkörper. Ein warmer Schauer breitet sich in ihr aus und sie genießt es vollends. Mit ihren Fingern fährt sie ihm durchs Haar, zart an seiner Wange entlang und dann seinen Hals hinab. Um kurz ein wenig Luft zu schnappen, löst sich Ginny von seinen Lippen. Ohne es direkt zu wollen, schaut sie Draco in die Augen. Sein Blick ist ungewohnt und sie hält ihm nicht lange stand. Schon nach wenigen Sekunden treffen sich ihre Lippen wieder. War das gerade eben ein liebevoller Blick, welchen sie in seinen Augen gesehen hat? Sie weiß es nicht, und um ehrlich zu sein, findet Ginny diesen Kuss viel interessanter als solche Gedanken. Als er mit seinen Händen ihr Shirt hochstreift, zuckt sie kurz zusammen. Seine Finger streicheln erst ein wenig über ihren Rücken, doch dann drückt er sie wieder an sich.

Langsam wird das Verlangen, seinen Körper zu erkunden, in ihr immer größer und so rollt die Rothaarige sich von ihm ab. Ohne den Kuss zu unterbrechen liegt sie nun neben Draco auf dem Sofa. Der Blonde hat sich ihrer Drehung angepasst und liegt jetzt wie sie auf der Seite und hält sie immer noch fest. Ginny verlässt sich nur noch auf ihr Gefühl und ihr Verlangen, jegliche Gedanken sind aus ihrem Kopf verschwunden.

Sacht schiebt sie sein Oberteil ein wenig nach oben, streichelt seine Seite entlang, über seine Brust und wieder hinab zu seinem Bauch. Dabei bemerkt sie, dass sein Shirt doch ziemlich nervt und zerrt daran. Draco scheint diese Geste sofort zu verstehen und zieht mit einer schnellen Handbewegung sein Oberteil aus. Mit einem Lächeln beugt er sich wieder zu ihr und küsst die Rothaarige wieder. Völlig eingenommen von dem Kuss, welcher immer leidenschaftlicher wird, und der Hitze, die sich unter seinen Fingern auf ihrer Haut ausbreitet, hilft sie ihm nun beim abstreifen ihres Shirts. Alles um sich herum vergessend, nimmt Ginny jede seiner Berührungen wahr und genießt sie. Noch nie hat sie sich so wohl in den Armen eines Jungen gefühlt, und so presst sie ihren Oberkörper und ihr Becken wieder mehr an seinen Körper. Dracos Hände scheinen sie überall zu berühren und es macht sie verrückt.

Bestimmt führt Draco seine Hände zu dem zarten Gesicht von Ginny. Mit beiden Händen hält er es und ohne den Kuss zu unterbrechen, dreht der Blonde sich, so dass sie nun unter ihm liegt. Ihre Hände streicheln immer noch seinen Bauch und Rücken, mit einer verheerenden Wirkung für Draco, denn mit jeder Berührung schwindet sein Denken. Kurz bevor sein Kopf gedankenleer, greift er zu seinen beiden Seiten und umfasst ihre Handgelenke. Erst nachdem Ginnys Hände sich über ihrem Kopf befinden und Draco sie mit einer Hand festhält, fängt er sich wieder und beruhigt sich ein wenig. Kein Mädchen zuvor hatte es geschafft, ihn in so kurzer Zeit verrückt zu machen. Doch jetzt, wo er die Rothaarige wieder klar unter sich sehen kann und nicht gedankenverloren über sie herfällt, kann er sich ganz jeder Stelle ihres Körpers widmen. Ein kurzer Blick in ihr hübsches Gesicht sagt ihm, das ihr diese Wendung nicht gerade gefällt, doch als seine Lippen ihr Ohrläppchen berührt, sacht ihren Hals hinab streicht und dann ihr Schlüsselbein mit Küssen bearbeitet, zeigen die flachen Atemzüge Ginnys Stimmungswechsel.

Ein leises Aufstöhnen entrinnt ihrem Mund las er sich weiter hinab begibt, und nun mit seiner Zunge über ihr nacktes Dekolletee fährt. Der hellblaue BH entblößt die Hälfte von Ginnys Brüsten, doch Draco ist das noch nicht genug. Mit seiner freien Hand fährt er an der Innenseite ihres Armes entlang, streift kurz ihren Hals und bahnt sich seinen Weg an ihrer Seite entlang. Als seine Hand bei diesem Streifzug ihre Brust berührt, zieht die Rothaarige scharf Luft ein und wölbt ihren Brustkorb gen Draco. Dieser wiederum genießt den Anblick, welcher sich ihm bietet, und führt seine Finger unter ihren Rücken und mit einem schnellen Handgriff ist der BH- Verschluss offen. Kaum hat er das störende Kleidungsstück hoch zu den Händen über Ginnys Kopf gestreift, senkt er seinen Kopf zwischen ihre Brüste und bedeckt die zarte Haut zu seinen Lippen mit Küssen. Um tiefer zu gehen muss der Blonde Ginnys Arme frei lassen und somit auch die zurück gewonnene Kontrolle. Doch um jeder Stelle ihres Körpers wahrzunehmen, ist ihm das recht, denn selbst jetzt ist es Draco schwer gefallen, sich unter Kontrolle zu halten. So lässt er los, bewegt seinen Kopf weiter hinab bis er zu ihrem Nabel gelangt. Kurz nachdem er ihre Hände freigelassen hat, finden sie sich in seinem blonden Haar wieder, zerwuseln es, fahren seinen Nacken hinab um dann über die Schulterblätter zu seinem Hals zu gelangen und ihm unters Kinn fassen. Leicht wird Draco durch ihre Hände wieder nach oben gezogen und mit halb geöffneten Augen sieht er die weichen Lippen von Ginny immer mehr auf sich zu kommen. Selbst als sie aufeinander treffen, lässt er seinen Augen offen und schaut auf das zarte Gesicht hinab. Die Rothaarige scheint sich etwas unwohl dabei zu fühlen, denn sie zieht leicht ihre Augenbrauen zusammen und öffnet ihre braunen Augen. Doch sobald sie ihn anblickt, klärt sich ihr Blick und ein kleines Leuchten glitzert in ihm. Diesmal unterbricht Ginny den Kuss und widmet sich seinem Hals. Dabei bewegt sie ihre Finger an seiner Seite entlang und selbst als sie den Hosenbund seiner Jeans stoppt sie nicht, sondern fährt mit ihrer ganzen Handfläche sein Bein soweit hinab, wie sie mit ihrem Arm kommt, um dann an seinem Innenschenkel wieder hinauf zu fahren. Ihr Druck verhärtet sich, als sie seinen Schritt berührt, doch das war ein kleiner Fehler, denn sofort nimmt Draco Ginnys Kinn in eine Hand und dreht ihr Gesicht zu ihm, küsst sie Leidenschaftlich, und mir seiner anderen Hand berührt und streichelt er ihre nackten Brüste. All sein Denken verließ seinen Kopf mit der Berührung zwischen seinen Beinen und so lässt er sein ganzes Verlangen raus, versucht aber trotzdem es zu stillen. Doch dafür verlangen seine Finger mehr nackte Haut, mehr von Ginnys Körper.

►◄

Das Feuer im Kamin ist runter gebrannt, die Glut erhellt nur noch ein wenig den Raum. Doch das dunkle Holz an den Wänden schluckt viel von der verbleibenden Helligkeit, und so sind die zwei Menschen, welche auf dem Sofa liegen, nur schwer zuerkennen. Eine dunkle, einfache Decke verhüllt ihre nackten Körper. Er liegt auf dem Rücken am Sofarand, ihr Kopf liegt auf seiner Schulter, einer ihrer Arme ruht auf seiner Brust und bewegt sich sacht bei jedem seiner Atemzüge mit.

Dracos Augen sind offen, in seinem Blick sah man noch die Leidenschaft der vergangenen Stunden. Mir einem kleinen Lächeln erinnert er sich an das berauschende Gefühl, als er ihren entblößten Körper überall spürte. Wie eine Droge hat es sich in ihm verbreitet, und er wollte immer noch mehr. Sein Herz klopfte nicht nur ein paar Minuten wie wild, nachdem er in sie eingedrungen war, den ganzen Akt durch schlug es gegen seinen Brustkorb, und Draco dachte, er müsse sterben nur um dieses irre Gefühl weiter spüren zu können. Noch jetzt schmerzt sein Herz ein wenig.

Müde schaut Draco zu Ginny hinab, ihr rotes Haar verteilt sich auf ihrem Rücken, kitzelt ein wenig seinen Arm, welchen er um sie gelegt hat. Ihm fällt auf, dass ihr Arm kaum merklich auf ihm liegt. Jedes andere Mädchen hat ihre Arme um ihn geschlungen, nachdem sie miteinander geschlafen haben, jede andere hat sich an ihn gekrallt in der Hoffnung, er würde immer bei ihnen liegen bleiben. Tief atmet er ein, und dabei rutscht Ginnys Arm schlaff auf seinen Bauch hinab. Ihr ruhiger Atem streichelt sacht seine Brust. Weitere Momente schaut er sie an, ein wenig verträumt genießt er das Gefühl, doch auf einmal schlägt die Realität ihre Faust in sein Gesicht.

Auch wenn er es jetzt schon bereut, schiebt er Ginnys Oberkörper vorsichtig von sich hinunter und richtet sich auf. Die Decke ist etwas hinab gerutscht und Draco sieht, als er einen letzten Blick zu Ginny wirft, ihren nackten Busen. Sacht deckt er das schlafende Mädchen wieder zu, sucht seine Sachen zusammen und zieht sich nur schnell die Boxershorts an, bevor er leise den Raum verlässt. Kurz vor dem Portrait- Loch dreht er sich um, fixiert das rote Tagebuch und mit einem Wink seines Zauberstabes schlängeln sich schwarze Linien durch den Raum auf das aufgeschlagene Buch zu und legen sich auf das weiße Papier. Lautlos schließt sich das Buch in dem Moment, in dem auch das Portrait wieder zuklappt.

►◄

Ginny versucht so leise wie möglich, die Gänge zum Gryffindor- Turm entlang zu rennen. 4 Uhr nachts ist keine gute Zeit um von einem Lehrer auf den Gängen erwischt zu werden.

Sich mehr auf ihre Umgebung konzentrierend, gelang sie zum Portrait der fetten Dame und zu Ginnys Verwunderung gelangt sie ohne lange Diskussion in den Gryffindor- Gemeinschaftsraum. Ihr Zimmer erreicht sie auch mit schnellen, leisen Schritten und dann lässt sie sich nur noch auf ihr Bett fallend. Kurz atmet sie durch, bevor die Rothaarige sich wieder aufrichtet, die Vorhänge ihres Himmelbettes zuzieht und ihr Tagebuch aus ihrem Umhang hervor holt. Ihren Zauberstab schon an ihrer Schläfe, murmelt Ginny ein paar Worte und schlägt dabei das rote Buch vor ihr auf. Wieder einmal verwebt sich ein silberner Faden mit dem Papier und Ginny will schon das Buch mit einem kleinen Lächeln zuklappen, als ihr wenige Seiten weiter vorn etwas schwarzen auf dem sonst leeren Papier auffällt. Verwirrt schlägt sie zu der Seite und liest die darauf geschriebenen Worte.

„_Es war nur eine Nacht. Mehr als eine Erinnerung wird daraus nicht, Ginerva! Schließe sie ruhig in dein Buch ein, oder vergesse sie ganz! D.M."_

Ginnys Augen füllen sich mit Tränen als sie das Buch schließt. Wütend und enttäuscht schmeißt sie es von sich. Wie bei einer Steinwand prallt das Buch am Bettvorhang ab, liegt zu Ginnys Füßen und sie stößt es immer wieder, wie ein ekliges Ungeziefer. Laut schluchzend holt sie ein Kissen hervor und versucht darin ihre Tränen und Schluchzer zu ersticken.

Allein durch einen Zauber werden die anderen Mädchen in dieser Nacht nicht geweckt.

Ende

ooOoo

Okay, ich weiß, so etwas sollte man nicht mit den beiden tun, aber wie gesagt geht es nicht anders! Ihr könnt ja eure schlechte Laune in einem Rewiev zum Ausdruck bringen!

So, dann ihr hört von mir!

Hel

die kleine Eli


End file.
